Yo Jure Protegerla
by Kairi Yuuki
Summary: Ella había sido su reina, su respiración y su vida. ¿Tendrá Toneri el valor de irrumpir en su vida, acabar con su amor por cierto rubio y protegerla de la peor parte de sí mismo? Por supuesto, no había esperado tantos años para volver a dejarla ir. Ahora, había que tener ciertas precauciones. El destino tiende a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo.


**Disclaimer**: _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de __**Masashi Kishimoto**__._

_._

* * *

><p>"Un día cualquiera, en un callejón cualquiera"<p>

.

.

Como cualquier otro día, Hinata Hyūga abandonó la preparatoria caminando tranquila, ajena a todo el ajetreo que se gestaba a su alrededor. Era de esos pocos estudiantes que atravesaban la salida del colegio por las tardes sin ninguna expectativa de diversión.

Con penosa dificultad, pasó entre el barullo de jóvenes alborotados que se reían y empujaban de un lado a otro, apresurando el andar hasta que pudo caminar sola y respirar tranquila. Las multitudes la ponían nerviosa desde que un hombre había intentado robarle el bolso en pleno centro comercial, refugiándose en el desorden de personas.

Ante ese recuerdo, Hinata afianzo firmemente el arcial del oscuro bolso que pendía de su hombro.

El camino hacia el centro de la ciudad lo hizo sintiéndose en paz como si fuese una hoja impulsada por un soplido primaveral. Cuando estuvo frente a su destino se permitió una pequeña pausa, admirando lo limpios que habían quedado los ventanales del local luego de que ella misma los limpiara la noche pasada.

"Doraiba no yume"

Era una tienda de juguetes de un tamaño no despreciable pero tampoco comparable a las grandes tiendas. Poseía unas vitrinas impecables y estructura a base de ladrillos que no combinaba para nada con los demás edificios relucientes grises y blancos. Las tejas verde limón en la parte superior lo hacían resaltar de una forma bastante curiosa, sobre la cual Hinata no sabía que pensar. Los adolescentes no se acercaban mucho a ese lugar, en cambio, ancianos y adultos, padres y madres, pero sobre todo niños de corta edad, recorrían el lugar con ojos ávidos.

Hinata ingreso a través de la puerta giratoria de cristal, sin dejar de sorprenderse por la diferencia de temperatura que había en la calle y en la juguetería. Solo había una persona siendo atendida en esos momentos, así que Hinata saludo con un leve asentimiento de cabeza a la dependienta mientras colgaba su chaqueta y su bolso en el perchero en forma de árbol otoñal. La muchacha le respondió con una sonrisa y siguió atendiendo diligentemente.

Era un día más o menos activo. Lo que quedo de la tarde Hinata atendió algunos clientes aunque la mayoría solo venía a consultar precios. No faltaba mucho para navidad, y Hinata cada vez que contestaba sobre un precio sentía que las miradas pasaban a través de ella, pensativas, como si evocasen una calculadora imaginaria frente a su rostro. Luego agradecían y se iban, con la misma mirada perdida.

A Hinata le hubiese gustado ayudar a algunas familias que parecían especialmente pobres, sin embargo, no era su negocio y ella no podía modificar los precios sin autorización previa.

Con las rodillas flexionadas sobre un cojín, Hinata limpiaba detrás del mostrador el polvo de una pequeña colección sobre "_como confeccionar muñecos de tela_" cuando escucho un extraño sonido ahogado proveniente de la otra muchacha que trabajaba con ella, Miharu Inoue. Hinata inmediatamente se giró hacia la muchacha sobresaltada, y un millón de pensamientos inundaron su mente _¿Había un ladrón? ¿Estaría armado? ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Cómo podía escapar? ¿Alcanzaría a llegar a la alarma de seguridad?_ Con todas aquellas preguntas obnubilando su juicio, Hinata no supo en qué momento se levantó, golpeando su cabeza con el borde de madera del mostrador y arruinando a su paso cualquier estrategia que pudiera salvarlas.

− ¡Hinata-chan! − Hinata sintió un profundo dolor que hizo su pecho encogerse y su corazón bombear sangre como un pequeño tambor desbocado. Cerró los ojos pero las lágrimas escaparon igualmente y tuvo que respirar profundamente porque el aire parecía haber escapado completamente de sus pulmones. Con la cabeza palpitando de dolor, y sintiéndose más torpe que nunca, Hinata se preguntó que estaba sucediendo. − ¡¿Estas bien?!

−S-Sí. − cuando se vio con capacidad suficiente, pudo abrir los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Miharu no se veía asustada en lo absoluto, más bien preocupada. Sus mejillas tenían un curioso color carmín. Quizás le había dado vergüenza ajena su golpe. Ante este pensamiento, Hinata sintió que sus mejillas también comenzaban a arder.

−Disculpen. – Hinata dio un respingo y se giró llorosa empuñando su mano disimuladamente, le picaban las ganas de sobarse la zona afectada.

No tenía idea de que había más gente. Quiso cerrar los ojos y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

El cliente era un muchacho que se le hacía bastante conocido, no porque le hubiese hablado antes; si no porque asistía a su mismo colegio e incluso llevaba el uniforme puesto. Toneri Ōtsutsuki se había vuelto la novedad más comentada durante los recesos; a donde fuese Hinata, por el pasillo que caminara, en la cafetería, en las clases de gimnasia, y a la hora de almuerzo, incluso al iniciar las clases, su nombre era repetido con ahínco. Como siempre, nadie había informado anteriormente que un nuevo alumno ingresaría al afortunado curso hasta que este se encontraba escribiendo su nombre en el pizarrón.

El muchacho sin duda era atractivo, la clase de chico que no te aburrías de mirar. Contaba con un peculiar cabello plateado, casi blanco, suave y lustroso a la vista, desordenado y caótico, los ojos eran profundamente azules y transparentes, como el agua de las playas del caribe y la piel blanca como la porcelana. Las facciones eran masculinas pero nada toscas. Era alto y delgado. Todo aquello era ávidamente comentado por las muchachas en los pasillos del colegio entre suspiros y risitas.

−Quisiera ver la caja musical blanca.

Hinata observó con timidez a Toneri, quien hablaba con voz inflexiva. Ya lo había visto anteriormente en la preparatoria, coincidía en que era atractivo, mas sus ojos azules le parecían… _demasiado fríos_. Miharu con las mejillas ardientes y los ojos brillando como un par de esmeraldas, se apresuró a buscar la cajita musical de la vitrina correspondiente casi dando saltitos. Entre tanto, Hinata, quien evidentemente no sería quien atendiera al muchacho, volvió a tomar el trapito naranja que había dejado en el mostrador y con el cual estaba limpiando los sets, muy contenta de poder esconderse atrás del mostrador para sobar en libertad la creciente inflamación en su cabeza.

− ¿Vamos en la misma preparatoria no es cierto?

Hinata sorprendida miró al muchacho y efectivamente: le estaba hablando a ella. Su mirada, no obstante, era tan impersonal, que Hinata teniendo sus ojos encima aún dudaba sobre el hecho. Le confundió bastante que una persona que caminaba con aires de no ver nada ni a nadie, pudiese reconocerla a ella. Hinata, descolocada, asintió suavemente. El la miro a su vez de forma pensativa.

− ¿En qué curso? – pregunto una vez más.

Hinata por educación se obligó a no parpadear ante la extraña curiosidad del muchacho. A lo mejor se encontraba aburrido porque Miharu no lograba alcanzar la cajita musical.

−E-Estoy en el 1-D. – a último minuto su voz se apagó y sus mejillas enrojecieron. No estaba muy acostumbrada a hablar con gente, mucho menos extraños. La curiosidad del muchacho sobre su persona logro inquietarla.

−Entiendo. – Ōtsutsuki la dejo de mirar y fijo su vista desinteresadamente un lugar cualquiera de la tienda. Hinata, quien no entendía el sentido de aquella conversación, se preguntó a si misma cuanto más tardaría Miharu en alcanzar la caja, atormentándole la posibilidad de que aquel muchacho siguiera indagando sobre ella.

El joven por fin pareció compadecerse de sus nervios y dirigió sus ojos hacia Miharu quien aún luchaba, refunfuñando, por no alcanzar la dichosa caja. Su falda escolar ondeaba vaporosamente y Hinata esperó que no llegase a levantarse más de lo debido. Ambos esperaron alrededor de diez segundos hasta que el muchacho decidió que su tiempo valía más que la caja y el esfuerzo por alcanzarla.

−Me retiro, muchas gracias.

Se giró y partió rumbo a las puertas del local. Hinata no entendía sobre que agradecía, ni siquiera le habían dado el precio.

−P-Pero y la caja...− murmuró apenas Hinata resignada. Esa antigua caja llevaba siglos allí. Había estado bastante contenta de que alguien finalmente la pudiese apreciar lo suficiente para llevársela con él.

−Volveré otro día. – para su sorpresa él muchacho sí la escucho.

Hinata volvió a enrojecer ante su propia impertinencia.

− ¡Aquí está la caja! – Miharu dio grandes sancos para llegar hasta el mostrador. En sus manos la hermosa caja. Al notar que el guapo muchacho ya se había ido; sus ojos dejaron de brillar y sus mejillas abandonaron su color. Parecía que alguien había arrancado ante sus ojos, todo lo hermoso de la vida. − ¿Ya se fue?

−Si. −dijo Hinata y sonriendo suavemente volvió a su tarea, arrodillándose nuevamente sobre el cojín. −Al parecer, t-te demoraste mucho, Inoue-san.

−Si... ¡pero no es justo, me costó un montón poder sacar la caja de ese lugar! encima de todo estaba enganchada... − Miharu refunfuño por varios minutos más, intercalando sus reclamos con suspiros y lloriqueos. Hinata sonrió en todo momento, causándole simpatía el aparente amor a primera vista que había desarrollado la castaña dependienta por el muchacho. Sensatamente, prefirió no decirle nada al respecto sobre su conversación.

_Su conversación_.

Hinata sintió sus manos torpes y temblorosas. Aun así siguió limpiando, intentando distraerse de todos los nervios que Toneri Ōtsutsuki había sembrado en ella.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Su turno acababa a las ocho sin falta. Era una hora bastante prudente a su juicio. Hinata no trabajaba más de un par de horas todos los días de la semana, así que no se le hacía extremadamente pesado. Caminaba de vuelta hacia el paradero en donde podría tomar la locomoción colectiva hacia su casa. Atravesó las largas cuadras repletas de luces de colores y letreros de neón. Se hacía presente el olor húmedo y osado de la noche en el aire y aun había varios grupos de estudiantes riéndose y bromeando entre ellos. El buen ánimo nocturno no tardo en contagiársele y esbozo una suave sonrisa, queriendo ser parte de toda aquella algarabía en el ambiente.

Entonces lo vio. Desaparecieron las luces, los edificios y la gente. El olor y el tiempo.

Como si alguien hubiese golpeado su estómago con una viga, Hinata sintió su respiración abandonarla de golpe mientras una exhalación escapaba de su garganta.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Caminaba haciendo grandes aspavientos con brazos y manos, sin considerar las cabezas de quienes pasaban por su lado esquivándolo. El cabello rubio y desordenado se mecía con el viento y sus ojos, mas azules que el mar, brillaban con el fuego de las luces de neón encendiendo su iris. A su lado Sakura Haruno lo miraba con descredito y exasperación, como si el muchacho no pudiese ser más ridículo.

Hinata, paralizada en un lado de la calle, sintiendo como era empujada una y otra vez, entro en pánico con una facilidad pasmosa. Mirando hacia todos lados acorralada, se escondió rápidamente en el oscuro callejón a su lado, tropezando con latas de refrescos y cajas de cartón. Conteniendo la respiración espero algunos segundos y entonces pudo escuchar la voz del muchacho con total claridad, a solo unos pasos de ella.

− ¡De verdad Sakura-chan! ¡Yo lo vi! – aseguraba. La gente lo observaba con curiosidad al pasar. – ¡Tenia alas enormes y negras! ¡Era como un jodido murciélago! ¡Dattebayo!

−No te creo nada Naruto, estoy segura que estabas soñando ¡Y deja de estar haciendo eso con tus manos! toda la gente que pasa se queda mirándote ¿no tienes vergüenza?

−No me miran a mi Sakura-chan. Te miran a ti porque eres muy linda ¡Dattebayo!

Sakura le había dado un capo en la cabeza, con las mejillas ardiendo y Naruto siguió lloriqueando todo lo que quedaba de cuadra, atrayendo aún más la atención.

La gente siguió caminando libremente por el centro comercial, y Hinata, con la mirada perdida, se quedó apoyada en el muro de concreto como si eso fuera lo único que la sostuviera, sintiéndose débil y lánguida. En su mente, se formó un extraño silencio, colmado de rumores. Sentía como si de repente una enorme capa hubiese caído sobre el callejón y los múltiples sonidos se atenuaran, haciendo que las palabras del rubio rebotaran una y otra vez en su mente, haciendo eco.

Diversas imágenes revolotearon por su mente y Hinata sintió sus ojos aguarse. El picor en su nariz se hizo presente y Hinata miró hacia el cielo, firmemente decidida a no dejar caer una sola gota.

_"Lo hecho, hecho esta."_

No obstante; la tristeza era casi física, se tuvo que llevar una mano a la garganta cuando esta se le apretó dolorosamente, ahogándola. Su pecho también se había aplastado.

−No pareces el tipo de chica que espía a otros.

Hinata dio un respingo y se envaro como si alguien le hubiese dado con un punzón en la espalda. Se llevó una mano al pecho; adentro, su corazón palpitaba rápido y fuerte.

Contuvo de manera inconsciente la respiración debido a la impresión, mientras veía emerger un ojo profundamente azul a través de la oscuridad del callejón. Un muchacho alto y delgado, que la veía con la mayor de las seriedades.

− ¿Ōtsutsuki-san?

La confusión en su voz era notoria y para fines prácticos significaba un _"qué hace aquí"_ implícito. Hinata con la mano en el pecho, lo siguió con la mirada y ni siquiera parpadeo cuando este se apoyó en la pared, casi del mismo modo en que ella lo había estado haciendo hace un momento.

El, sin embargo, desentonaba por completo en la mundana muralla de un callejón repleto de basuras y de olor cuestionable. Se había cruzado de brazos y la fina camisa blanca escolar, se apretaba en torno a sus brazos fuertes.

−Conoces mi nombre. – murmuró este. Ni siquiera la había mirado.

Hinata sintió sus mejillas colorearse tenuemente, recordando como en un flashazo a las chicas que se juntaban a observarlo en los pasillos o la cafetería. Quedo en silencio, sin saber que responder exactamente.

−E-En realidad. – Hinata trago saliva y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en el borde de su sweater. – Lo escuche d-de unas muchachas.

− ¿Qué decían sobre mí?

Hinata quien hasta el momento había estado mirando hacia el suelo preguntándose cómo había parado en ese sucio callejón dándole explicaciones a un extraño, levanto la mirada sobresaltada, teniendo fe en que este no esperara que ella respondiera eso. Para su horror, él la miraba con ojos interesados y expectantes, o al menos eso quería hacerle ver.

−N-Nada. −Respondió ella en un hilo de voz, mirándole pasmada. El levanto una ceja, era la representación viviente de la incredulidad – Q-Quiero decir…

Entonces al fondo, al final de aquel callejón, donde Hinata no podía precisar, se escucharon sonidos de latas de refrescos caerse y alguno que otro desastre más. Preocupada y asustada, Hinata se pegó a la pared frunciendo levemente el ceño. ¿Aquel había sido un gemido?

−Es solo un perro. –Aclaro Toneri Ōtsutsuki, notando la creciente turbación en la muchacha. Entonces, para la sorpresa de Hinata, un perro apareció caminando pesadamente. – Está muriendo.

Hinata exhalo suavemente, profundamente apenada. Era un perro grande y de pelaje duro. En algunos sectores este había desaparecido casi completamente y se podía ver el cuero expuesto y rojizo. Flaco y opaco, cada una de las costillas se podía ver con claridad. Estaba encorvado, y sus huesos sobresalían de su espalda terriblemente. Lo que más hirió a Hinata, fue ver sus ojos tristes y velados, resignados a la vida que le había tocado. El dolor y el sofocamiento en aquel perro eran casi palpables.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo un sollozo.

_"¿Qué te han hecho, bonito?"_

Hinata se acercó, con una necesidad imperiosa de acariciarlo y hacerle sentir a aquel ser vivo abandonado a su suerte que aún había cariño para él. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de poner una mano sobre su cabeza, este se encogió casi tocando el suelo. Su actitud dejaba mucho que entrever, había sido golpeado.

−No hay nada que puedas hacer por él. – dijo Toneri fríamente. Hinata se volteó hacía él, pasmada ante su crueldad. Sin embargo sus ojos azules miraban al can con pesar. – No come. Lo que él quiere es morir.

Hinata bajo la mirada y sus lágrimas cayeron hacia el suelo. El silencio era pesado y asfixiante.

−Es tarde. Ve a tu casa. No hay nada que hacer.

Hinata vio un pañuelo extendido hacia ella. Era fino, blanco y sedoso. Lo tomo temblorosa, y se lo llevo a los ojos para secar las lágrimas. Lo hizo una y otra vez, pero se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de hacerlo; no podía parar de llorar. Hacia tan solo minutos atrás se sentía miserable por no ser notada por un chico, cuando un animal estaba muriendo a solo unos pasos de ella, solo y abandonado; abrigando un sufrimiento real, sin poder decir una sola palabra, sin esperar que nadie lo notara.

Sollozando hizo una reverencia que agito sus cabellos lacios.

− ¡C-Con su permiso!

Entonces Toneri Ōtsutsuki la vio partir corriendo entre decenas de cristalinas lágrimas. Ese callejón había quedado impregnado de malos sentimientos, más de lo que ya estaba. El perro levantó la cabeza al verla partir, dejándola caer cuando esta se perdió de vista.

Un lastimero gemido se pudo escuchar al final del callejón. Los agudos ojos azules distinguieron a un delgado estudiante apoyando su peso en la pared. Su bolso estaba tirado a sus pies entre la basura.

−P-Por favor déjame ir. – rogaba, trémulo. Su voz era como una hoja sacudida por un vendaval; temblorosa y llena de miedo. –N-No le diré a nadie… − aseguro, retrocediendo saturado de pánico cuando vio al de cabello blanco avanzar hacia él lenta y tranquilamente. Tragando saliva se sintió chocar contra tarros de basura, dispuesto a gritar aunque tuviese que sentir la humillación pública sobre su persona. Cuando lo vio a solo pasos de su persona, su voz se convirtió en un chillido agudo y desesperado, como un roedor acorralado.− ¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡Lo juro!

Miro suplicante a Ōtsutsuki, respirando agitadamente. Este no se detuvo en ningún momento mientras las sombras lo iban engullendo lentamente. No perdonaría a una persona capaz de golpear a un ser inferior débil y enfermo.

−Claro que no lo harás. – dijo este, la ira en su voz era un cuchillo gélido. Sus ojos azules habían adquirido una tonalidad casi negra. Podía sentir la furia carcomer su corazón como lava ardiendo. –No tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Las luces, y la música escondieron los gritos y los golpes. La gente siguió caminando y riendo, obnubilada ante el buen ambiente que se sentía esa noche, tal y como Hinata había hecho antes de encontrarse a un rubio, obligándola a esconderse en el lúgubre lugar.

La morena en ese momento se secaba las lágrimas en el asiento trasero de un taxista que la ojeaba atento y confuso por el espejo retrovisor.

Entonces, un perro abandonado y moribundo, se levantó sobre sus patas temblorosas, caminando hacia el callejón de al frente. No quería seguir escuchando los gemidos de aquel muchacho que lo había pateado en el hocico, siendo posteriormente arrastrado dentro por el de cabello claro. Los humanos eran extraños. No podía ni quería entenderlos. Sus patas débiles se desplomaron en el fondo del nuevo callejón y pudo respirar un aire fresco y tranquilo.

Definitivamente ese otro callejón, estaba cargado de malos sentimientos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

N.A : Se que pudo resultar algo pesado y latoso, pero este fue el primer capitulo de mi primera historia. Como pudieron notar esto es un universo alterno. Quisiera que se desarrollara lentamente, y que las personalidades se mantuvieran fieles a sus personajes, aunque en lo personal, me gusta imaginarlos como personas, así se me hace más real imaginar sus sentimientos y reacciones. Disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía, hago lo que puedo con ella.

Espero les haya gustado lo suficiente como para dejarme un comentario ahí abajo, ¡donde dice review!

Besos y Abrazos, nos vemos pronto.

Kairi ~ 3

Domingo 18 de enero, 2014.


End file.
